Group communication services are becoming increasingly popular. Many services providing group communications such as Microsoft Network (MSN), Skype, or Yahoo have traditionally operated only with personal computers, but are now moving to mobile devices. To date, there have been activities regarding service manipulation on the network side (for example, service composition and SIP servlets), but little or no activity on the terminal side. The network solutions do not give the user full control of service management. No rules exist that define how a subscriber can enter or leave services, and there are no rules defining dependencies between services.
What is needed in the art is an arrangement and method for manipulating services that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art. The present invention provides such an arrangement and method.